Peel 195 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-10 ; Comments *Tape inlay reads 'October 91.' *The exact date is '11 October 1991' (Eddie Berlin). Sessions *None Tracklisting ;11 October 1991 (BFBS) :(JP: 'Hello music lovers, it's your pal, John Peel, handmaiden to the stars, with another edition of John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to start the programme this week something rather more tranquil than usual.') *Nirvana: 'Lithium (LP-Nevermind)' (DGC/Geffen) :(JP: 'A most whistlable LP, actually, and I rather regret the passing of whistling: I like whistling on records and I like to whistle meself, albeit rather tunelessly, and I rather yearn for the days when chirpy cockney errand boys on delivery bikes cycled through the smog, whistling the latest Anne Shelton biggie. Actually, come to think of it, I don't much....I have to admit that I'm pretty much an unreconstituted Leonard Cohen fan, just the first couple of LPs. When he started to rock out, I lost interest rather.') *House Of Love: 'Who By Fire (Compilation CD-I'm Your Fan - The Songs Of Leonard Cohen By...)' (Atlantic) :(JP: 'When he first started making records, he came over to Britain and did a session for the programmes that I do here, which he did, very well-organised actually, came and took over everything...they had some kind of literary reception for him later in the week and I phoned up the people who were organising it, and said, you know, "Is there any chance I could come along and sort of like meet Leonard, and actually speak with the great man?," and they said, "Can we phone you back?," and then some aggressive woman phoned me back and said, "Listen there, can you tell me what you've done for Leonard lately?," and I said, "One thing I'm going to do for Leonard is not come to his reception, I think," and so I never did get to meet him.') *Courtney Love: 'Hey Antoinette (7")' (Feel Good All Over) (JP: 'Sounds like a Leonard Cohen song, though it isn't.') *Pixies: 'Alec Eiffel (LP-Trompe Le Monde)' (4AD) *Itch: 'Energy Vampire (7"-88 Bones)' (Scratch) *Moe Tucker: 'Fired Up (LP-I Spent A Week There The Other Night)' (New Rose) *Fitz Of Depression: 'Waiting For Your Move (7"-The Awakening)' (Meat) *Steel Pole Bath Tub: 'Venus In Furs (7")' (Communion) *Solitaires: 'Big Mary's House (Compilation LP-Dangerous Doo Wop Volume No 2)' (DDW) *Rum & Black: 'We Were Robbed Of Our... (Religion, Culture & God) (LP-Without Ice)' (Shut Up And Dance) *Stereolab: 'Super-Electric (10")' (Too Pure) :(JP: 'After this programme...I've gotta go out and be filmed by a TV crew for the documentary they're doing about the Oz trial, which I was briefly involved with millions of years ago. It's amazing how something like that really excites people, because I suppose they can go back and recapture their childhood: I'm not all that keen on doing that really. I enjoyed it perfectly well, but don't feel any great urge to live in the past. But anyway, it's one of those things where the film crew is even now arriving. You know there's gonna be about twenty people, and there'll be a lot of, "Can we repaint this room?," and "This desk'll have to go," you know, "the lighting's no good at all," and they expect you to rebuild the entire building. I'm hoping that the BFBS people will stand fast and say, "You can make do with what's here, pal."') *Mono Men: 'Watch Outside (7"-Booze)' (Estrus) *Nirvana: 'Breed (LP-Nevermind)' (DGC/Geffen) File ;Name *Peel 195 ;Length *00:45:35 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS Category:Available online